I Missed You, Now I Wished I Hadn't
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Dean spent so long in hell he became a demon. After he was taken from Sam, the younger brother kept hunting, trying to keep his memories of Dean alive. Now Dean's back but Sam's not happy to see his brother a demon. Far from happy. AU set around season 6 Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a Supernatural fan-fic so please don't shout at me if I write things to your disliking! And each chapter will be uploaded when _I _choose. Although if I get some comments saying "UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!" I will do so :) Read and review!**

******Disclaimers: Supernatural and the characters in the show do not belong to me, I just like to play with them *evil grin*. I may keep Dean and the Impala though :P**

Three years is a long time to spend in hell. Especially for the Winchesters.

Four months felt like forty years for both Dean and Sam but the three years his brother were gone were longer for Sam. So you'd imagine how happy he was when he saw Dean at the door of his motel room.

Sure, he had to do the checks. Silver and holy water. Dean gritted his teeth as the silver knife bit into his skin. "Not a shifter." He spat out as Sam threw holy water into his face. Sam was shocked at Dean's reaction to it.

"Shit!" Dean shouted at the top of his voice, steam rising off his skin. Sam stumbled backwards, shaking his head and whispering "No… You can't be possessed… Is the tattoo…?" He saw the edge of the anti-possession tattoo sticking out of his brother's shirt collar. "Dean, you're a…" Dean swiped at his face, hissing at the pain. "Fucking hell that hurt!" Dean cried, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean glared up at Sam, expecting him to behind the exorcism. He threw his arms out, as if to say 'yeah, exorcise me!' Sam straightened his features out and began to chant. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" As he saw his brothers face contort in pain, his words faltered. "Dammit Dean, I can't do it." He said softly, turning and raking a hand through his long hair. Dean leant back, a half smirk-half frown crossing his face. "Why not?" He asked. "Sammy… You're a hunter you should be able to do it." "That's it though Dean. I'm a hunter but you're my brother… It's hard for me to choose which I need to be at this moment in time…"

Dean's face fell, not knowing how to react to his brother's statement. "Just do what you think is right little brother." He said softly after minutes of unbearable silence. He stood and walked over to the door, his hand lingering on the door handle. "Oh and Sam," Sam looked up at the older Winchester.

"I'm sorry… I really am."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Three years Dean. I hunted without you for three years. If I decide to come after you, you won't know it until it's too late." Dean shook his head and pulled the door open, leaving silently. "Oh so no disappearing act like other demons?" Sam asked bitterly.

Dean came back into the room, smirking. "Can't you let me try and be dramatic for once Sammy?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean…Pick up the phone…" Sam said into his own, a worried expression crossing his face. "I don't know what I was thinking earlier…And I…" An automated voice suddenly said 'End of message' and Sam threw his phone in away in disgust.

Dean had seen his phone ring on his bedside table; he'd also seen it was Sam. So what did he do? Ignore it. "I need a drink." He murmured standing and walking to the small fridge on the other side of the room. He pulled out a bottle and snapped the top off, putting it to his lips and taking a long drink. A loud buzzing noise filled the room and the older Winchester looked at his phone. The caller ID read 'Unknown'.

"Hello?" "Dean." Blinking in surprise, Dean looked at the illuminated screen, confirming the ID. "I didn't think you'd be calling me." He said simply. "I've rung you five times Dean."

"I didn't notice, I've had problems of my own."

"About Moose? Don't worry about him."

"He's my brother assbutt." A dark chuckle came through the speaker. "Oh Dean, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I might just drag your arse back to hell."

Dean blinked, his eyes turning black. "I may be a demon but I'm not your bitch Crowley." He snapped, angrily pressing the end call button. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the small phone in his hands. "Do I…?"

Sam stalked out his motel room, duffel bag swinging over his shoulder and clambered into the Impala. "I knew I should've kept those hex bags." He murmured to himself, remembering how he'd burned the few he had a year or so after Dean was taken away from him. The younger Winchester felt a vibration in his pocket before hearing the soft notes of his ringtone play out. He sighed and pulled it out, not bothering to look who was calling him. "What do you want Bobby?" "Do I look like a cranky old man to you?" Sam gasped at the voice on the other end. "De-" "Yeah Sammy, it's me. Your big, demon brother."

The bell rung above the man as he entered the dimly lit shop. "I hope you can help me." He said to the man behind the till. "I'm looking for a Winchester." The cashier shook his head, saying "I haven't seen one." The other chuckled low. "Wrong answer." He raised a pistol and shot the older man in the chest. Once. Twice. Three times.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, school, homework, exams and lack of a social life called to me :P**

Dean walked into the diner he had agreed to meet Sam in. He spotted the taller, yet younger man in a booth, a waitress obviously in her early twenties hanging over him.

Sam saw the older sibling and quickly said "And another coffee please." The blonde waitress scampered away, her gaze sidling over to Dean and staying there. As his brother sat down, Sam leaned over the cracked plastic of the table. "You took your sweet time getting here." He said softly, trying not to be overheard by any of the other patrons in the small family run diner.

The older man shrugged. "When you can come and go like that," he snapped his fingers in front of his brothers' face. "You can afford to be a little late. Plus, I think she likes you." He gestured back at their waitress who was watching the two of them with wide eyes instead of at the coffee she was pouring.

"Ah shit!" The young girl screamed as the boiling hot liquid spilt over the edge of the cup and onto her hand. Sam's head snapped up at her scream and he quickly went over to her, pulling her towards the sink. He had moved quickly, showing the years of training he had had at the various motels and places he'd stayed over the years.

Dean smiled to himself, leaning back in the booth as he watched Sam move. "He hasn't changed a single bit." He murmured to himself. _Unlike me. _He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. "Sammy!" He called out and as his brother turned he winked at him. "She'll really like you now." He mouthed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The younger Winchester shook his head at his brother. He silently stuck his middle finger up at him and turned back to the girl.

A short, sharp knocking sound came from Dean's left and he looked out of the window, seeing the last person he ever wanted to see. He got up and walked out of the diner, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "What do you want Crowley?" "I just want to talk with you Dean. Is that too hard to ask?" When Dean opened his mouth to speak, the Englishman cut him off. "I want you to stay away from that brother of yours." "You son-of-a-bitch." He spat out from between clenched teeth. Crowley smiled and waggled his fingers in a mock farewell. "Ta rah, Dean." And he disappeared from sight.

"Are you ready to go Dean?" Sam asked, creeping up slowly on his brother, a flask of holy water clutched tightly in his hands. "Don't you dare throw that over me Sam." The older man snapped. Sam froze in his tracks. "How did you-?" "Special fucking powers," he said as he turned to face him. "Dude, I'm a hunter, I have instincts."

"In what sense Dean?"

Dean pulled a face. "What do you mean, in what sense?"

"I meant, hunter as in what I do or hunter as in predator."


End file.
